Batalla de Nod Kartha
La Batalla de Nod Kartha fue una lucha muy larga que tuvo lugar antes de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, porque ocurrió cuando los hombres de nym los Aparecidos Lok y la Resistencia de Mere de Sol Sixxa se habían unido previamente para luchar contra la actividad de la Federación de comercio en el sistema Karthakk antes del 22 ABY. Los dos grupos de piratas llevaron sus fuerzas en la batalla contra el mercenario Escuadrón Sabaoth mandó por Cavik Toth. Luego llevaron a cabo un asalto a las defensas orbitales en torno a Nod Kartha, en un intento de localizar y comprometer una planta de producción de Trihexalon en la superficie del planeta. La flota estuvo acompañada por la maestra Jedi Adi Gallia, que había sido enviada a explorar la actividad de la Federación de comercio en el sistema Karthakk. Los piratas espaciales aliados reunieron sus fuerzas y salieron del hiperespacio en cañones de defensa Orbital de la gama de Toth. Uno de los cruceros Mere, Kethor, fue desactivado y los combatientes de la resistencia se vieron envueltos en una pelea de cazas contra las fuerzas de la federación de comercio y el Escuadrón Sabaoth. Finalmente, el crucero dañado se pegó una de las plataformas de defensa planetaria, que permitió a los cazas romper las defensas restantes y descender sobre la superficie del planeta. Una fuerza de comando desembarcó del Havoc, el caza estelar personal de Nym y se infiltró en la instalación de generador de escudo deflector. La maestra Gallia defendió a las tropas en tierra desde el aire, mientras que los comandos plantaron explosivos en los generadores. Cuando se toparon con problemas, Gallia aterrizó y luchó contra los droides de batalla B1 para la detonación de la carga final. La instalación fue posteriormente arrasada por las llamas, lo que dio lugar a la desactivación del escudo de la fábrica de Trihexalon. El equipo de comando volvió a sus combatientes para eliminar la fábrica. Sol Sixxa cortados en los controles de fábrica para abrir la puerta principal, aunque él fue revocado por el droide cortadoras. Havok, Nym desactivo el transmisor droide y neutralizo las Torres solares que había en la instalación. Luego destruyó el reactor después de Sixxa abrió la puerta principal y lo dejo expuesto, y los pilotos volaron en órbita cuando la fábrica explotó. La tripulación del crucero Mere restante, Tritus, exploro el campo de escombros y pudieron salvar un cañón de defensa Orbital, pero sus esfuerzos fueron obstaculizados por la llegada de un destructor Sabaoth. Nym y sus compañeros ayudaron a los remolcadores de mere a recoger los pedazos al simultáneamente realizar un ataque a los remolcadores enemigos, que intentaban capturar los escombros. En última instancia, los combatientes de la resistencia recuperaron de los escombros lo que buscaban y huyeron de la batalla. Se llevaron el cañón para Lok, donde más tarde fue utilizado para recuperar la base de Nym de una ocupación de Federación de comercio larga de diez años. Bases sostiene un frasco deTrihexalon.]] Cuando el Escuadron Sabaoth bombardeo Punto Modie en el planeta Maramere con Trihexalon en el año 22 ABY, alerto tanto a la Resistencia de Mere como a los Revenantes Lok sobre que el Capitán Cavik Toth tenía una nueva arma química, que fue usada durante la ocupación del sistema. Los líderes de esas dos organizaciones, Sol Sixxa y Nym respectivamente, se enfocaron en detener la amenaza del Trihexalon en su sistema. Los dos grupos de piratas recibieron la ayuda de la maestra Jedi Adi Gallia, que había estado en el sistema trabajando con Nym durante la investigación de la posible creación de un arma ilegal por la Federación de Comercio. Después de que Punto Modie fuese atacado, Gallia le informo a la Orden Jedi de la amenaza que era Toth y las medidas que planeaba tomar al respecto. La realidad era que ellos estaban usando Trihexalon ilegal. Antes de que el Capitán Toth se encargase del proyecto y habían construido una fábrica para producir Trihexalon en el planeta Nod Kartha. La federación instalo defensas para el complejo que incluían un impenetrable escudo deflector proyectado desde seis generadores de escudos separados en seis búnkeres separados y una red de Plataformas de Defensa Planetaria en órbita. Los piratas supieron sobre las defensas y desarrollaron un plan que involucraba el uso de dos cruceros Mere para poder destruirlas. En la superficie, Nym trato de aterrizar su nave insignia, el Havoc y lidero un pequeño grupo comando para poner explosivos en cada uno de los que pensaban eran seis búnkeres vacíos para desactivar el escudo. Cuando el escudo se apagase, Sixxa se dirigirá hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje de la fábrica y buscaría las fallas en las computadoras, para poder desmantelarla. Mientras que Toth, sabiendo que un ataque era inevitable, se preparó para defenderse. Combate parte 1 thumb|right|200px|la lucha en el aire La llegada de las naves aliadas pirata, cañones en la red de defensa orbital de Nod Kartha abrieron fuego y cazas estelares clase Escarabajo prepararon para atacar. Capitán Orsai intentó mover el crucero Kethor en posición de ataque y fue casi inmediatamente fue alcanzado por el fuego de un cañón de defensa Orbital. Las fuerzas de Nym salieron del hiperespacio en el sistema Karthakk para hacer frente a la defensa planetaria y armas dispuestas por encima de Nod Kartha. Los aliados lanzaron su asalto, pero a los pocos segundos el crucero Kethor resultó gravemente dañado por una explosión de uno de los cañones de defensa. El Kethor fue paralizado y Nym ordenó Orsai abandonar la nave. Aún más preocupante para los piratas fue la realización que habían sido actualizadas las defensas y el descubrimiento de que no tenían nada que pudiera penetrar los escudos de las plataformas de defensa planetaria. Una de las naves de desembarcocerca C-9979 desplegadas por las olas de bombarderos droide para frenar la fuerza de ataque fue dañada, mientras que cazas droide buitre hicieron frente a los Revenants y a la Maestro Jedi Adi Gallia en su caza Delta-7. Sin embargo, Nym formuló un plan y llevó sus cazas a los escarabajos. Temprano, un mercenario toydariano volando con Nym llamado Reti, obtuvo el título de as cuando mato a su quinto blanco. Un trasporte C-9979 lanzó dos oleadas de bombarderos droide en contra de los piratas entrantes. El primero fue enviado detrás del Kethor dañado; el otro hacia el segundo crucero de Mere, Tritus. Los cazas aliados atacaron a los bombarderos y previnieron más daños a los dos cruceros. Igual fueron destruidos los últimos bombarderos de las dos primeras olas, la compañía lanzó una tercera, también en el Tritus. Otra vez los combatientes Revenant fueron capaces de derribar a los bombarderos antes de que ellos pudieran hacer daño. Nym y sus fuerzas fueron capaces de proteger Kethor y su navee hermana, Tritus, aunque sí Kethor era demasiado dañada, y el capitán Orsai hizo un suicidio al correr en uno de los generadores de escudo la protección de los cañones de defensa, destruyendo el objetivo y Kethor en el proceso. A pesar de que un generador había sido destruido, las cosas tomaron un giro para peor para las fuerzas de nym con la aparición del Escuadrón de Sabaoth, de Cavik Toth y su flota mercenaria. Fragatas Sabaoth y cazas se sumaron a la refriega, al igual que el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett, en un misión independiente para capturar Reti. Fett había atacado y dañado la nave de Reti, lo que incitó Reti para enviar su nave al hiperespacio de la desesperación. Fett se fue a peseguir a Reti, para la aflicción del Escuadrón Sabaoth. La batalla descendió en el caos, aunque en medio de todo, Adi Gallia y los combatientes Revenantes lograron desactivar el generador de escudo final, la defensa y las armas fueron destruidas. Orsai contactó a sus aliados e informó que la Kethor no iba a durar mucho tiempo y que el equipo se fue en medio de una evacuación. Entonces, para el choque de sus camaradas, anunció su plan para pilotar el Kethor en la plataforma de defensa planetaria más cercana. A pesar de sus protestas, un moribundo Orsai pegó el Kethor en la plataforma. La explosión resultante consume crucero y plataforma de defensa, y la pérdida de una plataforma había comprometida los escudos de los demás. Las naves aliadas agarraron la ventaja y destrucción dos plataformas de defensa más en poco tiempo. Con el modo claro, las fuerzas de nym navegaron por la superficie, a pesar de la pérdida de Reti, que había sido forzado a un salvaje viaje por el hiperespacio para eludir a Fett. Jinkins, Ingeniero Jefe de Nym, sugirió que escaneen los escombros para recuperables piezas, por eso el Tritus permaneció en órbita otorgándoles cubierta a ellos y que pdidesen iniciar una exploración. Combate parte 2 y Nym huyendo de la explosion del bunker.]] Cerca de su blanco, Nym aterrizo el Havoc a una corta distancia del objetivo y fue con us soldados cuando Sixxa y tres comandos mas se infiltraron y pusieron explosivos en los seis bunkeres para destruir el escudo deflector alrededor del objetivo mientras la maestra Gallia los cubri desde le aire en su caza Delta-7. A pesar de tener dudas sobre el plan de Nym, Gallia envio a Nym rumbo al primer bunker. Sixxa hizo de Hacker para entrar al bunker y los comandos pusieron explosivos cronometrados. La demolicion del primer bunker alerto a las tropas de la federacion en el area, que causaron la abertura de barracas subterraneas y el despliege de las unidades para detener a los comandos. Gallia lidero los cazas de los aparecidos en defensa de Nym y su equipo de los droides de combate, STAPs, tanques, Cazas estelares clase Escarabajo y droides buitres. Un Supercarguero y dos naves de aterrizaje también vinieron durante la lucha y entregaron mas tanques. A pesar de la embestida, Nym persistio y su equipo destroyed four more bunkers in the same manner as the first, aunque Sixxa fue demorado en el ultimo bunker, porque los droides habían canmbiados los codigos. Gallia se nfrento a las unidades droides para protger a las tropas en tierra. El equipo tuvo probleams en el bunker final cuando los comandos fueron atrapados dentro por un grupo de droides de batalla despues de haber activado los cronometros de sus explosivos. Gallia aterrizo su caza fuera del bunker y destruyo dos droides vigilando la entrada, Luego de eso hizo un augero en la puerta entre ella y Nym con su espada de luz. Todos puideron huir del bunker antes de que explotase on los droides adentro. La fabrica perdio sus escudos, pero Gallia y Nym quedaron temporarlmente desmayados. Cuando amaneció, Nym, Sixxa y Gallia regresaron a sus naves y volvieron al espacio. Nym fue acompañado en el Havoc por Kole, que tomo el puesto de artillero. Dos naves droide fueron enviadas a la fábrica para entregar los refuerzos. Nym les ordeno derribarlos y fue a eliminar los droides de batalla de la plataforma de aterrizaje en la cima de la fábrica. Su maniobra le permitió a Sixxa aterrizar y entrar en la torre de control, en donde reviso las computadoras por una debilidad en la estructura. En ese momento, varios cazas Sabaoth, volaron hacia el sitio para atacar a las tropas aliadas. Al poco rato, se acercaron varias naves droide, para poder desplegar los AAT alrededor de la fábrica. En medio de esa lucha, un destructor Sabaoth llego al planeta. Nym y compañía atacaron a la nave droie y evitaron a los cazas Sabaoth que los perseguían. Sixxa al final determino que la destrucción del núcleo del reactor en la fábrica lograría la devastación del complejo. Irónicamente, la única forma de abrir las puertas reactor era ir a la fábrica que había hecho destruir. Luego de recibir la autorización de Nym, Sixxa activo la fábrica, lo que causo que seis Torres Solares se elevaran del suelo. Antes de que las torres pudiesen apagar sus reflectores, aunque, los droides cancelaron los comandos de Sixxa con su propia señal. Jinkins detecto la señal de los droides viniendo desde un transmisor en el hangar de la fábrica. Nym voló hasta el hangar, destruyo el transmisor y voló de regreso a la batalla aérea. Las puertas del reactor se abrieron enseguida permitiendo a la luz solar concentrada que las torres reflejaban hacia la fábrica. Sixxa regreso a su nave mientras la planta se volvía operacional. Nym recibió la tarea de destruir las cajas de control que había detrás de cada torre para que los fraos que había en la cima enviasen una luz a la fábrica y expuso la abertura del reactor. Mientras eso ocurría, un Bombardero Hex trato de aterrizar en la torre de control, pero fue destruido fácilmente. Después de que todas las cajas de control fuesen destruidas, Nym regreso al hangar y voló por la abertura del reactor. A pesar de haber tenido dudas, consiguió soltar la bomba en la pequeña abertura necesaria para destruir el reactor y volar fuera del hangar otra vez. La resultante reacción en cadena consumió la fábrica mientras las tropas aliadas volaban de regreso al espacio. Combate parte 3 Durante la lucha en tierra, el Reaver un destructor Sabaoth llego cerca del campo de escombros en la zona orbital. La teniente Bella en el Reaver ordenó una operación de salvamento para rescatar de la chatarra cuatro piezas del Cañón de defensa orbital. Que pudiesen usarse para construir uno nuevo. Remolcadores de la Federación de comercio fueron usados para recolectar las partes y Cazas droides Buitre también fueron enviados rumbo al campo de escombros. Después de que la fábrica fue destruida, Kole fue transferido de regreso a su nave y la maestra Gallia fue llamada por Mace Windu para una misión de rescate. Luego de que él y Gallia se despidiesen, Nym contacto al capitán Juno en el Tritus, que reporto que había cuatro partes salvables del Cañones de defensa que ya habían sido identificadas. Nym se alegró de recibir esas noticias y planeo usar el cañón para recuperar su base en Lok de manos de la Federación de Comercio. Aunque de lo que no estaba feliz fue de saber que esas partes estaban siendo confiscadas por su enemigo y que los remolcadores enviados a hacerlo ya tenían las partes cargadas. Nym ordeno a los Aparecidos asegurar las partes de Cañon de Defensa Orbital. Mientras se movilizaba sus tropas fueron sorprendidas cuando les dispararon de las ruinas de unas torretas defensivas que pensaban todavía estaban inactivas. En realidad, habían sido atacados por droides buitre que se habían ocultado entre la chatarra en su modo caminador. Nym lo descubrió y les informó sus tropas del engaño. Los piratas continuaron atacando y el remolque que llevaba los pedazos fue destruido. Cuando su primer remolcador fue destruido, la teniente Bella contacto a los piratas y les dio a elegir entre rendirse y morir, pero nadie le contesto. A continuación Bella le ordenó a un comandante ejecutar el plan Beta Tres y tres cazas Sabaoth fueron al hiperespacio como resultado. Nym y Jinkins notaron los cazas moviéndose mientras destruían amas matones junto con el resto de su flota y luego enviaban sus tropas a conseguir las partes del cañón. Los Aparecidos estaban destruyendo remolcadores de Federación de comercio mientras que el Tritus era enviado a una posición más favorable para enviar sus propias tropas. Cuando llegaron a su lugar, el capitán Juno envió a los remolcadores, que estaban designados numéricamente del 1 al 4. El remolcador 1 fue enviado a enviado al cañón, el numero 2 fue enviado al capacitor, el numero 3 fue para obtener la matriz de enfoque Y al número 4 lo enviaron a capturar la carcasa. En el momento que los soldados de Mere se dirigían a sus puestos, cazas Sabaoth fueron enviados desde el Reaver para atacar a los matones piratas. Los cazas Revenant tuvieron que defender las tropas de Mere de los Sabaoths y evitaron que más matones de la federación recuperasen las partes del cañón primero, mientras evitaban ser derribados por mas cazas droide que volaban por el lugar. Las tropas de los aparecidos terminaron venciendo, y todas las partes del cañón fueron cargadas en el Tritus. Bella se puso furiosa cuando supo que los piratas habían obtenido las piezas del cañón y amenazo con ejecutar a sus subordinados si los piratas no morían. A continuación varios cazas Sabaoth despegaron del Reaver. Nym, en esos momentos estaba ordenándoles a los Aparecidos que cubriesen al Tritus hasta que se pudiera retirara. También le dio las coordenadas a su equipo para que fuesen a Khons la luna de Lok, donde Nym quería instalar el cañón. Al poco rato, Bella llamo al comandante otra vez para realizar el plan pensado para ese momento. Los tres regresaron y salieron del hiperespacio justo detrás del Tritus. A continuación usaron sus rayos tractores para evitar que el Tritus huyese y luego abrieron fuego contra el crucero atrapado. Las tropas de los aparecidos atacasen y destruyesen los cazas Sabaoth pero no antes de que los motores del Tritus se dañaran. Mientras las torretas del Reaver empezaron a disparar, Los cazas aparecidos empezaron saltar al hiperespacio. El Tritus empezó a tener algunos problemas cuando Juno reporto que la nave podría llegar a Khons a pesar de las fallas. La retaguardia de los piratas escapo al hiperespacio justo antes de que cuatro cazas Sabaoth los alcanzasen. Resultado Los motores del Tritus fallaron cuando estaban llegando a Khons. Aunque Juno logro conseguir la ayuda de los matones Mere para instalar las partes del cañón después de que Nym y sus tropas removiesen al enemigo de la luna. Nym conseguiría usar el Cañón con gran efecto en recuperar su base de la Federación. Allí, Nym tuvo un duelo personal contra Bella en su nave insignia. Nym salió victorioso en el combate aereo, que era la ultiam etapa para asegurar su base. A pesar de perder la planta de Trihexalon, Cavik Toth todavía no había terminado. Luego de reunir todo el Trihexalon que tenía, Toth preparo sus fuerzas para ayudar a la CSI en la batalla de geonosis contra la República Galáctica. En Geonosis, las tropas de Toth se enfrentaron a cazas Jedi liderados por la maestra Gallia. Los cazas Jedi fueron capaces de neutralizar los misiles Hex y al llegarles ayuda el resto del Escuadrón Sabaoth fue destruidoi. Mientras que Toth murió en un duelo con Gallia. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' Nod Kartha Nod Kartha